A New Hunt
by MementoMori115
Summary: Not all hunts are the same. Not all beasts were once human. There is a world where the beasts are most numerous, where darkness creeps within the shadows, and humanities days are numbered. When a new headstone appears in the Dream, the Hunter must investigate this new place. Just what is Remnant? -Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Decided to give writing a Bloodborne fic a whirl and chose to make it a x-over with RWBY. Not sure if this will turn into anything or not. Might just end up leaving it as it is if I'm lazy.**

 **(-)**

 _Chapter 1_

" _Curse the fiends, their children too. And their children, forever true."_

As the Hunter stood at the edge of the coast, his mind thought back on the words he heard uttered just before he arrived in this Nightmare. A curse that was placed upon the Church Hunters for the horrible crime that they had committed. One that is still felt to this day. The Hunters Nightmare, a realm of imprisonment for those who become drunk on blood and are no longer able to discern man from beast.

But that was just one of the effects of the curse. Its real purpose, was to keep the secret of why the Church Hunters were cursed. And hidden deep within the fishing hamlet, the Hunter finally found the horrible secret that was being kept. A secret that the Church tried their damnedest to keep dead.

"Mercy for the poor wizened child..." the Hunter repeated the words of the fisherman he encountered when he first arrived in the village.

The Hunter wore his Hunters outfit, a leather over-coat with a mask and a feathered tri-corn hat. It was the standard uniform for those aligned with the Hunters Workshop. In his left hand was a blunderbuss and in his right was a double-ended blade known as Rakuyo. It was a trick weapon that was actually comprised of two different blades that were joined at the hilt. One blade was long and slightly curved whilst the other was short and straight. Rakuyo was designed to split apart into two different blades that could be dual-wielded, but required great skill to use effectively.

Said blade was dripping with the blood of its most recent kill, The Orphan of Kos. The Hunter wiped the blood off with a scrap of cloth before sheathing the blade at his side.

The Hunter knelt down to the large body that was beneath his feet. A large pale white and blue cuttlefish like creature with two human arms and a mouth of tentacles.

This was the source of the Nightmare, the secret that was being kept. The dead body of Kos, The Great One.

"I have released your child from this nightmare." the Hunter said as he gently touched the Great One's body. "I don't expect you to forgive them, the first Church Hunters. They mercilessly slaughtered you in their quest for knowledge and power, but may you now sleep in peace knowing that your child no longer suffers."

The Hunter watched as the essence of Kos' child drifted out into the ocean, back to where it belonged.

 _Ah, sweet child of Kos, returned to the ocean..._

 _A bottomless curse, a bottomless sea. Accepting of all that there is and can be._

The Hunter stood up and stared out to the ocean, taking a deep breath of the salty air that wafted off the waves. The broken sun that hung in the sky had now faded from existence, signaling that the Nightmare was over. He took a few moments to think back on his journey through this maddening place. How he had fought countless blood drunk Hunters, slaughtered all manner of beasts, and finally slew the Great One that was it's source.

The journey was not one that he walked alone. He remembered poor Simon. The Hunter who had helped him along the way to uncover the terrible secret that the church was hiding. How he was then assassinated by Brador, an assassin for the Healing Church whose job was to protect the secret of the Nightmare. Lady Maria who stood watch in the clock-tower. Guarding the entrance to the fishing hamlet. The accursed Ludwig who still believed in the good of the Church. All of them dead.

After what seemed like an eternity the Hunter finally exhaled and proceeded over to the lamp that would return him to the Dream. He knelt at the lamp and let the lights pull drag him back into the Dream.

Moments later he found himself back in the Dream, just before the workshop.

"Hello good Hunter." the Doll greeted. She was a roughly seven foot tall animated doll with porcelain skin and dressed in a Victorian dress.

"Hello Doll. Is Gehrman in?" the Hunter asked as he proceeded to the workshop.

"Why yes, he is just inside. I think he is expecting you."

"Thank you Doll."

The Hunter proceeded up the stone steps to the workshop and then pushed open the doors.

Inside he saw Gehrman, sitting in his usual wheelchair with a cane in hand.

"Welcome back Garreth." Gehrman greeted. "Did you find what you were looking for in the Nightmare?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"You could say that." Garreth said dismissively as he removed his hat and hung it up on the hat rack. He then pulled down his face mask, revealing his facade. He was fairly young looking with short black hair that was combed back, had deep blue eyes, and had a faint stubble about his face.

"Tell me Gehrman." Garreth started as he narrowed his eyes at his mentor. "Did you know?"

Gehrman's smile immediately curved into a frown at the question. "Perhaps. I am known as the First Hunter after all. But I didn't really associate with the Healing Church. They were far too stuffy a group for me. That and their... experiments, were quite unsettling, as I'm sure you've seen."

Garreth visibly grimaced at the recollection of what he had seen in the clock-tower. Horrible human experimentation that was done in the quest for knowledge. All things the Church had deemed a 'worthy sacrifice'.

"But regardless, I am happy to see that you have returned successful. And with some new equipment as well." Gehrman said as he gestured to the blade at Garreth's side.

Garreth gave a wry chuckle. "You don't know the half of it."

"Good, now rest up. I have an important task for you to take care of."

"Ah yes. Doll implied that you wanted to talk with me. Exactly what is this task that you need me to complete?" Garreth asked as he began to unbutton his coat.

"I'm glad you are so anxious, because quite frankly I am not sure what exactly this task is." Gehrman replied cryptically.

Garreth raised an eyebrow at this. "Whatever do you mean?"

Gehrman began tapping his cane on the ground. "A new headstone has appeared in the Dream, one that does not lead to Yharnam." Gehrman said as he took a pause so that his disciple may take in the new information.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't lead to Yarnham'?"

An ever faint smile crept across Gehrman's lips. "Just what I said. The headstone is marked as a place called, Remnant."

"Remnant? Never heard of it."

"Neither have I. But nevertheless it is there. You can find it just past the Chalice dungeon stones."

"So, what do you wish for me to do about this new headstone? I assume we are not going to leave it be. If it is here then it must have some connection to the Dream, as well as the Hunt." Garreth responded as he hung his coat on the nearby rack.

"How very astute of you my promising apprentice. After you rest up I wish for you to investigate this new location. But be wary, for I have no idea what horrors you may encounter on the other side."

"Surely they can't be any worse than what I encountered in the Nightmare." Garreth said as he remembered his fight with Ludwig. That was a tough battle.

Gehrman tapped his cane against the ground. "Do not get so full of yourself Garreth. Just because you have conquered the Nightmare does not mean that you are unstoppable."

"But I did defeat the Orphan of Kos on my first attempt, and that was a Great One."

"A newborn I might remind you. Besides, I seem to recall you having died several times in your fight against Rom." Gehrman countered.

"Yes, but I have grown ever stronger and wiser since then."

Gehrman did his best to hide an approving smile. "That you have. But it changes nothing. We have no idea what horrors lie in this 'Remnant'. Get some rest while I tend to your weapons."

"Oh, how out of character of you to repair my weapons for me."

"Just making sure you don't foul anything up before you go off to Remnant. Need to make sure everything is in its best possible condition before you head off."

"That, and you want to get a look at my new toys?"

"Heh, can't it be both?"

 **(-)**

Garreth was equipped with all of his gear and his pouch was loaded up with supplies. Blood vials, fire paper, bolt paper, molotovs, antidotes, sedatives, the list goes on. He wore a bandoleer loaded with quicksilver bullets and had a lantern hanging at his waist. In his left hand was his blunderbuss and in his right was Rakuyo. Strapped to his back was the Beast Cutter. It was a serrated club-like weapon that separated into a long chain-like weapon.

"Wish me luck." Garreth said as he passed by Gehrman.

"Good luck. You'll need it."

Garreth then walked over to the new headstone. It was slim and tall with what looked like a clock-tower topping it. He then examined the stone to see what location he could awaken at. It was listed as 'Emerald Forest Ruins'.

Garreth knelt down at the headstone before touching the words. He felt a pull and moments later he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

When Garreth opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of some old ruins of some sort that were shaped in a small circle with several pedestals and pillars dotting the area. Several of the pedestals had chess pieces sitting atop them while others were empty. The ruins were covered in various foliage and vines that had been growing about the area.

Garreth then noticed that, it was daylight out. No night, no foreboding paleblood moon, nothing. He then noticed that standing on one side of the ruins, with their backs to him, was a group of youths. Each one wore rather colorful outfits, but little to no armor. Besides that they each had a different weapon on hand. One had a scythe, another was armed with what looked like pistols with blades under the barrels, and another was armed with a sword and shield.

 _Are they Hunters of Remnant?_ Garreth thought to himself. His presence was still not noticed by the group as it seemed that they had something else to focus on. A loud thunderous stomping noise drew Garreth's attention, and as he looked beyond the group he saw a large scorpion of some sort. It was massive in size, easily matching Rom pound for pound. Its body was black in color with a white bone-like carapace covering the majority of its body. It had multiple red eyes and a large glowing yellow stinger.

 _That's gonna be fun to deal with._

Suddenly one of the girls in the group charged forward with inhuman speed and launched herself at the beast.

 _Fast! Has she mastered the art of Quickening?_ Garreth thought with wide eyes.

The girl swung her scythe down upon the creatures armor, but the shell was to strong as her attack simply bounced off.

"Ruby!" One of the girls in the group called out as she began to dash forward towards the other girl.

Ruby, as the girls name seemed to be, spun on her heels and began to dash away from the scorpion. But as she fled a screeching was heard in the skies above. Garreth raised his head to see high above in the air, was a massive crow with a bone-like mask covering its face.

The crow flapped its wings and as it did, dozens of feathers flew forward and began impaling the ground. One caught Ruby by her cape and immobilized her. The girl struggled to free herself, but was unsuccessful.

Meanwhile the scorpion drew ever closer. Garreth knew he had to do something. He quickly pulled out the Old Hunters Bone and gave it a light squeeze. As he grasped the bone, an unnatural energy built up around it. Not even a second later the energy transferred to Garreth. Once he felt the arcane energy flow into his being, he dashed forward in a puff of smoke.

Garreth ran right past the mostly frozen youths and rushed past the still falling feathers as he weaved his way over to the pinned girl.

The scorpion brought its stinger down in an attempt to skewer the girl, but just before it did, Garreth was right in front of it with his blunderbuss drawn and aimed at the creatures face. He pulled the trigger, firing out a spray of quicksilver pellets directly into the beasts face.

The scorpion, unprepared for the surprise attack, staggered as the pellets shredded through its armor. Against such powerful ammunition, its armor might as well have been made of paper. Several of its eyes were hit, rendering it partially blinded.

Garreth then seized the opportunity that presented itself, and rammed his fist into an exposed hole in the scorpions armor, just above one of its eyes. He smirked when he felt something soft inside before gripping it strongly. Using all of his strength, Garreth then proceeded to pull and rip out a portion of the scorpions innards.

The creature then stumbled backwards as it retreated from its attacker.

Garreth decided to use this opportunity to help free the girl. He turned to see her with a grateful look on her face.

"Oh thank you soooo much for that! You really saved me, whoever you are."

"It was nothing. Anything to help out a fellow Hunter."

"Ruby!"

The duo turned to see a well endowed blonde running up to them. She then proceeded to tackle the girl known as Ruby into a hug.

"I am so glad that you are okay, but _never_ do that again." she admonished the shorter girl.

"Sorry Yang." the girl replied crestfallen.

"Thank you, whoever you are, for saving my little sister." the blonde said graciously as she turned to Garreth.

"No problem just doing my job. Now stand back, the beast returns..."

Just as Garreth said that, the scorpion had recovered and made its way back towards them.

"Let's get out of here!" the scythe wielder exclaimed as she and the blonde turned tail and ran. I guess they were expecting Garreth to follow, because soon after they turned to call out to him when they noticed his absence.

"What are you doing?! Come on!" one of them cried out, but Garreth ignored them. Right now he was focused on the creature in front of him.

The scorpion let out a screech as it charged Garreth with its claws crossed over its face. Garreth sidestepped it using Quickening and countered by slashing at one of its legs. Rakuyo bit deep into the creatures limb and after but a moment, it was sliced clean off. The scorpion let out a screech of pain as it swung one of its massive claws at Garreth. He ducked underneath and followed up by stabbing Rakuyo downward into one of the holes in the creatures armor. The beast brought its stinger down on Garreth in an attempt to impale him, but he flipped forward, just barely dodging the strike, and landed on top of the scorpion's body. The scorpion began to retract its stinger seeing as how it missed, but as it did Garreth sliced at the point of connection between the stinger and the tail. The stinger was lopped off and the tail began to spurt blood everywhere from the loss of the appendage.

"Should have brought the Boom Hammer." Garreth lamented aloud. "But I suppose this will have to do."

Garreth reached into his pouch and pulled out the Tiny Tonitrus. He gripped it in his hand and slammed his fist into the scorpion's body. It was almost as if lightning struck where he stood as a large discharge of electricity surged into the massive body of the scorpion. After a few moments of twitching the beast remained still. It would not be getting back up again.

Garreth stepped off of the body and felt a strange sensation waft over him. It was similar to when he absorbed the blood echoes of the beasts in Yharnam, but it felt off. He assumed it was his body absorbing whatever that creatures equivalent of blood echoes was so he thought nothing of it.

As Garreth stepped away from the body, he noticed that it was starting to decompose at an alarming rate. He knew one thing for certain, these creatures were vastly different from the beasts of Yharnam.

 **(-)**

Ruby was awestruck at the scene of pure awesomeness that had played out before her. This Huntsman had come out of nowhere, saved her life, and then single-handedly took down an Alpha Deathstalker like it was nothing.

She marveled at how fluid his movements were and how powerful he struck. Her eyes lingered on the weapon he had in his hands. In his right hand was a double-ended sword with one end shorter than the other, and in his other hand was an old blunderbuss. She wondered why he was using such an old weapon, despite how effective it had been in destroying the Deathstalkers armor.

Another odd thing about the man was his attire. It looked rather old-timey. He wore a leather over-coat that covered the majority of his body, along with a face mask that only left his eyes visible, and on top of his head was a tri-corn feathered hat.

He approached her and Yang as he left the Deathstalkers body to decompose. After what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke.

"We best be leaving before the winged beast returns."

His voice was rough but kind at the same time. It held authority, but was also able to be comforting.

"Yeah, right." Ruby responded slowly as she picked apart the mans wording. Why did he refer to a Nevermore as a winged beast? Was he not familiar with them? For now Ruby pushed these thoughts to the back of her head as she remembered what the Huntsman had just said. The Nevermore would be back soon.

The trio fled back to the ruins and the rest of their group. When they got there, Ruby noticed something that stood out. Sitting in the center of the ruins was a small lamppost that held a lantern with a glowing blue light in it.

"What's that? Is that the relic?"

The group turned to look at what had caught Ruby's attention, and sure enough there was something there. They all looked with curiosity at the lantern which, until just a few moments ago, wasn't there.

"Where did that come from?" asked Yang.

"It looks like some sort of lantern." said Blake.

The Huntsman remained silent as the group eyed the curious object, not knowing where it came from or what it was exactly.

A loud screech in the skies above reminded them of their current predicament so Ruby and Jaune quickly ran over and grabbed one of the chess pieces from the pedestals. Ruby grabbed the white knight whilst Jaune grabbed the white rook.

"Right, now let's all get out of here!"

"Head for the trees! It won't be able to see you in there!" shouted the mysterious Huntsman.

The group darted for the treeline to take cover and hide while the Huntsman remained out in the open.

"What are you doing?! Run!" screamed Weiss.

The Huntsman ignored her warning and stood still, his eyes locked on the Nevermore. The Grimm noticed him down below and promptly swooped down towards the ground in an attempt to swipe at him with its talons.

The Huntsman simply sheathed his double-blade and removed from his back a large serrated club of some sort. He swung it downward and the club extended like a chain.

As the Nevermore grew closer the Huntsman raised the chain behind his back, and as the Nevermore passed by he sidestepped and swung downward. The weapon wrapped around the Grimm's wing, its bladed edges digging into the flesh. However that didn't stop the Nevermore as it took off into the sky, pulling the Huntsman with it.

He was lifted off his feet, much to the horror of the onlookers, and carried up into the air having refused to let go of his weapon.

 **(-)**

"Well that just happened... I probably should have thought this through better." Garreth said as he hung from the massive bird. His attack had succeeded, but now he was stuck riding the beast hundreds of feet in the air.

Garreth carefully climbed up the Beast Cutter until he reached the birds back. He stood dead center on it, gripping the handle of the Beast Cutter with all his might. With a strong yank he pulled on the handle, which resulted in the weapon slicing through the birds wing, cutting it off completely.

The one winged bird then began to flail about at the loss of its limb and rapidly fell out of the sky. Garreth held on for dear life to the beasts back as it spiraled downwards towards the cold unforgiving ground.

"This would be a pretty shitty way to die, so I guess now would be a good time to use this..." Garreth said as he pulled out a small piece of cloth with the mark of the Hunter emblazoned upon it.

He pressed it to his face and felt a pull as his body began to dematerialize. Then, just before he crashed into the ground, he disappeared.


End file.
